Sanctuary
by slaygal05
Summary: I ran, I ran away from it as fast as I could. Away from my mother and to sanctuary. The only problem is...where do I find Sanctuary? Crap summary...sorry. Just R&R please. T because I'm mega paranoid and it might just actually be T later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1: Running

**So,um, this is my first fanfic ever so don't be too harsh please! But, other than that, Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Mortal Instruments*sniffle, sniffle*, that all belongs to the amazing, Cassandra Clare.**_

**Clary's POV**

_Smack! Smack! Smack! _All I could her was the sound of my bare feet smacking against the cold, barren pavement. The sound of blood pounding ,hardly, in my head and the adrenaline, pumping through my veins. I was completely unaware of everything else. All I could think of is what had just happened. What made me run.

*_Flashback*_

"_Run! Clary, run, and don't look back!" my mother screeched, while trying to fend off the creature that had broken in. I looked back at her with despair and confusion. I stood there, frozen. _

"_No, Mom ! I can't leave you here!" I protested, my voice breaking._

"_Go!" she commanded. "Don't wait for me! Save yourself. Don't come back!" She broke away from that…_thing,_ and ran towards me, and pulled us into the other room. While barricading the door she instructed,_

"_Go to the old, foreclosed church by Taki's. Wait for someone to _appear _there and beg them for salvation at 'The Institute' as a shadowhunter. Tell them you are Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter and that Valentine is back."_

_I was about to protest, but the creature slammed into the door again, nearly, completely demolishing it._

"_Run! Now! Don't argue! Just, do it!" she pleaded._

_I gave her one last glance…and then I ran._

_*Flashback*_

I remembered my Mom's instructions as I approached Taki's. I jogged down the block, and the I saw it. I spotted the ruins of an old, foreclosed church. Just like Mom had said. Then, three people just appeared out of nowhere, right in front of the church…well what was left of it anyways. There were two boys and one girl. One boy was tall, with golden-blonde, curly hair, amber eyes, and a perfectly chiseled body. The other boy was smaller, but still masculine with jet black hair and clear, blue eyes the color of the sky. Then the girl looked similar to the second boy, but she had black hair, down past her waist and chocolate brown eyes. I then rushed towards them.

"You have to help me, please! I beg you for sanctuary at the, um, Institution! My mother sent me here. She told me to tell whoever, that, I am Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter and that Valentine is back!" I wheezed, still hyperventilating and out of breath from running.

**Jace's POV**

Izzy, Alec, and I were walking out of the institution when a short, red-headed girl, with emerald green eyes, and a disturbingly, terrified expression on her face that instantly made me want to protect her.

"You have to help me, please! I beg you for sanctuary at the, um, Institution! My mother sent me here. She told me to tell whoever, that, I am Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter and that Valentine is back!" the red-head cried, while panting heavily.

So many different thoughts were rushing through my head right now. _How could she see us? Who's Jocelyn Fairchild? What's wrong with her and what is she talking about? Valentine is back? _ I took a moment to process this and then asked her,

"How do you see us?" I demanded. But, before the girl could answer, I whipped around to face Alec and Isabelle. The three of us exchanged a knowing look, then, I spun back around to face the strange, new girl.

"We're taking you too Hodge." Before I could say another word, her eyes rolled up in her head, and her legs buckled beneath her. I quickly shot my arm out and caught her before she could hit the ground. After picking her up, I rushed back into the institute, carrying her bridal shower. Afeter I set her down on a couch in the lobby I yelled,

"Iz, go get Hodge! Alec, go get a bed in the infirmary ready. Now, hurry!" he opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it, and headed towards the infirmary. Meanwhile, I tried to awake the mysterious, red-headed sleeping beauty.

_**I hope you like it! This is an open-story, which means there are no definite plans for it, the story was kind of a spur of the moment thing. So, I'm totally open to any suggestions. Please review. All you have to do is click on that little blue button. ;-D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: To those who actually read the first chapter, I am so sorry I haven't updated soon! The dang teachers bomesbarded us with essays the last month. But, the last day of school is tomorrow! Yay! So, that means that new chapters and updates! Woohoo! The next chapter should be up by Thursday!**


End file.
